


Lazy Morning

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just two dorks in love hanging around in bed, what more can you wish for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Saeyoung and Mc decide to take things slow the morning after an RFA party.





	Lazy Morning

Yawning, Saeyoung opened his heavy eyes. Through the half opened windows he could feel the warm rays of the morning sun dancing on his skin. What a pleasant feeling. Careful not to wake the sleeping form beside him, he stretched his muscles. Last nights sleep still stuck in his bones. Looking around the room he could see the traces of them coming home from the party. Their clothing was wrinkled, carelessly thrown to the ground. The memories slowly coming back to him put a smug grin on his lips. MC and him certainly had a great time celebrating the success the R.F.A party brought. It was the third party MC had coordinated, two years after they had first fallen in love and one year and three months since he officially made her his. It was still so hard for him to believe that he actually got the chance to a peaceful life like this. Everything felt so normal. Or at least as normal as the life of a former agent could be. If someone got to know the two of them, they surely wouldn’t guess what they have been through to get where they were now. Saeyoung turned his attention back to his beautiful wife, still dreaming beside him. Without her, who knows where he’d be now. He slowly reached out for her face, softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. To think that he could touch her like that, and in so many other ways. He let out a small laugh. To him this was what true happiness felt like. Retreating his hand, he turned to get out of the comfy sheets they shared. Just as he was about to get up, he felt a set of hands pulling him back by his wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going, Mr. Choi?”, she mumbled as she watched him through her tired eyes.

“Making breakfast for the most beautiful and wonderful person in this universe and beyond?”

MC snorted a laugh at that. “Charmer. Unfortunately this person does not agree with you leaving yet.”

“Is that so?”, he purred, crawling back into bed with the sleepy woman. She nodded, pulling herself closer to him, soaking up his warmth. Being this close to each other was so much better than anything he knew. Better than HBC and phd pepper even. Nothing could compare to this feeling. Holding her close to his chest he peppered her soft hair in small kisses. MC giggled at that, and nuzzled her face into his chest.

They lay like this for a while, just basking in each others warmth and whispering sweet nothings here and there, accompanied by silly jokes. Once in a while they would change up their positions a little to keep their limbs from going numb. By now, Saeyoung was lying on MC, resting his head on the softness that was her chest. Admittedly it wasn’t the comfiest way of lying together and yet they found themselves like this more often then not. MC was petting his vermilion locks as she was staring at the ceiling, her thoughts somewhere far away.

“So…”, Saeyoung started, immediately ripping her from her deep thoughts, “when were you planning to get up?”

He could barely see her looking at him through his fringe. For a moment it didn’t seem like he was going to get an answer. Her eyes were darting back and forth as she thought about their possibilities given the overall situation.

Eventually she said: “Not at all, actually.”

Saeyoung couldn’t help but laugh at her response. Though, if he was being honest, he could stay like this forever, as well.

“What’s so funny about that?”, she exclaimed, hitting him lightly.

“Nothing, really. I was just kind of expecting you to say something like that.”

“Well then don’t make a joke out of it”, MC pouted. Her petting turned into poking the sides of his head. While she was most likely trying to annoy him by doing so, it actually didn’t feel too bad. He made a point not to tell her, not wanting her to stop.

“You mustn’t forget we’re responsible adults. Who have to do…things.”, he murmured, his face still buried between her breast.

“Adults who have to do things?”, she grinned, “Well, I guess you’re not wrong, but we’re doing things everyday. I don’t have anywhere to be today, and I know for a fact you don’t either. So why don’t just stay here?”

Her words were like honey, seeping into the depths of his brain, so sweet but also sticky, making it hard to think of anything else. His shop was closed today, so Saeyoung had been planning to work on the development of new toys, but there was essentially nothing wrong with just lounging around today. It wasn’t like he was behind on anything. Was it really so bad if he lost one day? The answer to this was obviously no. They were doing more than good lately, his shop being a huge success. Also the day wouldn’t be lost at all. After all it was a day spent with the most precious human being. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. Just staying in bed, enjoying each others presence and ignoring the hasty world outside.

Saeyoung let out a quiet hum, making MC shiver from the soft vibrations it send over her sensitive skin. What a nice reaction. Now motivated to get some more out of her, he lifted himself up a little. With his new found ability to move around better, he tended to her breast some more, biting and sucking here and there, leaving marks all over her chest. As his lips and hands were traveling further down her delicate body he eventually came face to face with her loudly growling stomach. After taking a quick look at MC’s surprised face, he burst out laughing.

“I feel kind of threatened, not gonna lie.”

“Oh, come on. You’ve been through so much and still feel threatened by this?”, MC replied, a deep blush on her features.

“Did you even hear this?! This is a beast!”, he exclaimed, still unable to hold his laughter. Dodging his wife’s hands he added, “Maybe we should feed it.”

“How in the world are we going to do that without leaving the bed?”

Grinning, Saeyoung reached for his phone, opening the messenger in no time. Maybe his beloved brother was willing to help him and his sister-in-law. It was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
